Friends and Lovers
by LiveLifeUp
Summary: Faith had to put on the shoes that was thrust upon her since she was a child. Her past was stained but when she was given a second chance, will she be able to grow out of her past and embrace her future? The rejection from Susan still haunts King Caspian no matter how much he tried forgetting. Will he be able to move past Susan and find love?
1. Chapter 1 - Faith dropping in

**Disclaimer: All the rights of the character and story line from the Chronicles of Narnia belongs to C. . This is a work of fiction with an extra original character to stir up a little storm.**

Author's Note: Enjoy and don't forget to drop a comment! Thank you!

 **Chapter 1: Faith dropping in**

Rustles of leaves and breaking of twigs resounded through the forest as numerous silhouette were sighted dashing about. In the eyes of the squirrel that was peeping from one of the tall trees, there were at least about five men chasing a girl adorning grey and black hakama. A katana (Japanese blade) was wrapped and tied with white cloth; currently attached to her back using the same cloth.

Running through the thick forest was not as hard as it seemed to be for her and her height and training from kendo provided the much needed leverage in such survival situation. As she ran, her long jet-black hair tied in a loose ponytail flowed fluidly at the back of her head.

"Don't let her get away with that sword!" yelled one of the men.

The chase continued until they reached the cliff.

"Hah! Dead end! Handover the sword right now!" warned the leader.

"It's not a sword for the last… 45th times! It's a katana or a blade if you would like to call it in English! I will not hand it over to some fools who don't even know the true beauty of it!" said the girl backing out further and further to the edge.

"Look, all you have to do is handover the sw… blade and we'll spare your pathetic life!"

The girl looked down the cliff and saw waves crashing onto the shore. She turned to the men and glared at them with the grey eyes of determination, "As the last descendant of the Kurogitsune and Black family, it is my duty to protect the sacred heirloom from both the families' ancestors. I would rather be buried in the deep ocean with Black Yuri (lily) than to disgrace my family!" With that, she leaped over and fell into the deep ocean.

"Good grace! She jumped!"

-Back in Narnia-

The Kings and Queens of the Old had left the soil of Narnia three days ago leaving Narnia united once again in peace. Caspian's heart was left with a hole when Susan, the woman he had only begin to love return to the land where she belongs. However so, there are much to be done after the ruling of Miraz and the war that affected all Narnians and Telmarines. Caspian pushed away his grief and attended to his kingdom with diligence.

That one morning Caspian, now the king, traveled out the forest with Reepicheep, Glenstorm and Trufflehunter. "Your Majesty, it seemed that the people of Telmar and Narnia are beginning to settle down," commented Trufflehunter breaking the awkward silence.

"Yes, indeed Trufflehunter but we are far from ideal. There are still Telmarines and Narnians who has yet able to find a place they can call home. There are still people dying out of poverty," replied Caspian with a hint of sadness for the fate of his people.

"Your Majesty, this is only the beginning and we have time to help Narnia to recover its former glory," encouraged Reepicheep.

As they reached the beach, they heard a faint voice calling for help. One look out at the shore, they found a figure flailing in the water as if 'it' was drowning. Without much hesitation, Caspian descended his horse and ran into the water. He swam as fast as he could to the figure that is slowly sinking into the clear water of Narnia. Before Caspian could reach her (that Caspian can be sure since he saw long black hair), she drowned into the water. He dived in and caught her before swimming back to the shore with the girl in tow.

At the shore, all three of Caspian most trusted royal subjects rushed over to help Caspian with the girl their king just saved. They slowly put her down, took off her blade wrapped with cloth and Reepicheep quickly pressed onto her abdomen to expel the sea water from her lungs.

"Is she okay?" asked Caspian from the sideline.

"As long as she expels the water, sire," answered Reepicheep not stopping. Soon, the girl coughed out water and went back to unconsciousness.

"Your Majesty, she doesn't look like the Telmarines nor she dressed like one," commented Trufflehunter observing the girl. Caspian too observed the girl properly for once; heart-shaped face and decent features. She has long jet-black hair, side-parted on her fringe that accentuated her fair features. Her height, Caspian approximate, should be slightly above his shoulder. Glenstorm who has not spoken finally said, "From the appearance of this lady, she might be from the land where the Kings and the Queens of Old is from."

"In any case, let's bring her back to the castle first. When she awakes, we can ask her," suggested Caspian.

"What about this?" asked Trufflehunter holding up the blade.

"I will keep it in my possession until I deem safe for her to have it back," answered Caspian. With that, they loaded the girl onto Glenstorm's back and rode back to the castle.

That night after we saved the mysterious girl from the sea, Glenstorm asked to meet me.

"What is the matter, Glenstorm? Is there problems with the rebuilding?" I asked concerned.

"No, Your Majesty. It is about the girl. But I would like to first ask for your forgiveness for I have been withholding some information from you," he said eyes not meeting mine.

I gently patted his shoulder and said, "You're forgiven, Glenstorm but you have to tell me what is it that you have been keeping silent about."

"I saw the arrival of the girl coming when I was looking at the stars few nights ago. A prophecy came that says ' _For the nurturing Daughter of Eve shall be bestowed upon people of Narnia and the king, for that to heal broken hearts, broken homes and broken dreams. Along she brought what of every other beings desire, and also spirit that burns that of fire.'_ It could have meant her."

I listened intently to the prophecy and memorized it by heart, "Only time could tell, Glenstorm. Only time could tell."

I leaped into the ocean as there are no other options left for me. The katana must not drop into the hands of the outsider much left _those_ people. The impact of hitting the water hurts more than I thought it would and I could feel the pressure pushing me down into the sea as I hit the surface of the water. I flapped my limbs, propelling myself upwards but you see… I am definitely not a good swimmer. Like a rat dropped into the water, I flailed and finally got a gasped of air. When I reached the surface, I knew that something was amidst, different but I was too panicked to be bothered. I tried calling out for help but I guess no one heard me and I was slowly losing my strength and consciousness. Before I was completely wiped out, I could feel a strong pair of arms who reached out for me. At the short second, I wonder if it is a turn of luck or is it another series of unfortunate events. Caspian stared into the night sky and allowed his thoughts to wonder.

" _Faith! This maybe a year too early but I'm giving Black Yuri to you now and I want you to keep it save. Do not. Let me repeat, . let this fall into the hands of the evil. Do you understand?" asked father as he pushed the katana I was chosen to inherit._

" _But father, why…" before I could finish, father coughed out with an evil laughter resounding in my ear. He slumped onto the ground and never again he woke. Appeared out of thin air was mother and Aunt Georgia, Uncle Kenji, grandfather, and many many more of my family members; all of them died from cold murder._

"No, no more… please… STOP!" I yelled and my eyes snapped open. Immediately after that I shut my eyes tight and shielded my face with my hand. "Ah! My Lady is awake. I have to inform His Majesty immediately!" cried a really girly voice and I heard the door shut. It felt like I was on a very comfortable bed and it should be day time since the light is unnervingly blinding. Wait… I'm on a bed! My thoughts flew to my katana and I scurried up at find for it.

My mind was all over the place when I couldn't see it anywhere in the room. I jumped out of the bed not knowing what I was wearing and headed out to the door. Oh God, please tell me it is not fallen into the wrong hands yet. I stormed out of the room to only bump into a solid surface.

"Offt," I fell back on my bottoms. I looked up to find a pair of deep browns eyes staring into my grey pools. Still on my defenses, I stood up and went onto my fighting stance, "Who are you?"

His eyes widened for a while before a smile broke onto his face, "I see that you are well, my lady." He has a deep voice and thick accent.

I quirked my eyebrows at his odd language and asked him once more, "Who are you? Where is my katana?"

Puzzlement adorned his face and I stand myself corrected, "My blade."

"Ah, you don't have to worry about that. It is in my room, safely kept."

"Give it back," I growled not with anger but with threat.

"Not until you answer my questions honestly. Shall we head into the room?" I stood there in silent as I looked into his. It was nothing but sincerity, and amusement. Deciding that I have no other option, I nodded and walked back into the room. It was then only I realized where I was. The bedroom looked like it popped out from the Medieval times and I was wearing this long robe that made me really uncomfortable. As if he could sense my discomfort, he said, "I'll wait outside while your lady in waiting will help you with your dress."

I stood there stoned like a statue as he walked out and replaced by the girl I assumed the one with the really girly voice.

"My lady…"

"Faith."

"I beg your pardon, my lady."

"Please call me Faith. I am nowhere near a noble. What is your name?"

"If that pleases you, Faith. I am Miranda," she said with a smile. I can't help but to smile a little smile at her back. I can sense that she poses no harm. She took my hand and led me to the wardrobe. I looked at the row of dresses wide eyes, "Only dresses?"

"Well, His Majesty figured that you may need it when you woke and dress would be the safest bet. They are all new, His Majesty got them freshly tailored for you," she replied bubbly.

I picked out a simple dress with cream-coloured top and lilac-coloured bodice and skirt that flowed all the way to my ankle. Well, it does fit nicely on my body. I may not be luscious and soft skinned after years of training but I definitely have a fit body. I tied up my hair in a loose ponytail with a white ribbon on the dressing table and neatly parted my fringe to the right while Miranda went out.

When I heard the door shut, I turned around to only find the man earlier standing at the door. He motioned me to the chair near the balcony. We took the seats opposite each other and he asked, "What is your name? Oh, and how old are you?"

"Faith, 16. Who are you? Where am I? What do you want from me?" I asked monotonously still refusing to drop my defense.

"It seems to me that you are still cautious about my intentions. Then I shall spare you the worry. I am Caspian X, King of Narnia. You are in the land called Narnia and I merely want to know where you came from considering that I have saved your life," he answered calmly with the same hint of amusement.

"Narnia? What are you talking about?!" I asked furiously feeling like I was cheated.

"I spoke the truth, my lady. You could be from the world where the Kings and the Queens of Old came from. Narnia is another world separate from that world."

I was silenced at stared at him; daring him to speak more. He did and he spoke of everything I need to know about Narnia, the Kings and Queens of Old and the current ruling under him.

Halfway through his explanation, Miranda came in with food. Apparently, he asked Miranda to prepare some before he came in. I ate as I listened to him explaining.

When Caspian was done, reality finally sunk into Faith; she is indeed in another world.

"Now do you believe me?" asked Caspian. Faith nodded sheepishly not looking at the kind man opposite her, suddenly feeling a little shy.

"Now can you tell me about you and the blade that you treasure so much, Lady Faith?" asked Caspian softly as if he is treading on dangerous waters.

"Please, Faith is all I am going to acknowledge."

"Alright then, Faith it is." Faith let out a heavy breath and started explaining after deciding that he had no bad intention.

"My full name is Faith Black-Kurogitsune."

"Well, it is certainly different," commented Caspian shortly unable to grasp her name fully. Faith chuckled at his confusion and Caspian was slightly thrown off by her first laughter ever since they met.

"In my world, I am the descendent from an English Family and Japanese family, two different countries. Hundred years ago, the men of these two families met in a battle and became allies. Through that battle, they became sworn brothers. The man of the Black family made a blade and the technique of using it was created by the man in Kurogitsune family. Their son and daughter then married and the family merged which now became Black-Kurogitsune. The blade holds great power to the skilled wielder that the value of it increases with the years it survived through. This blade is passed to the next generation and the heir is chosen through matches of duels."

"Which in this case, you are the heir for your generation."

"Yes, but I received it a year earlier before I became eligible. You see, when the blade was kept by my father's generation, one of the powerful lords wanted the power the blade could give him. He wanted it for himself with the intention of monopolizing the underground world. The underground world is filled with people with bad intentions and by monopolizing it, he could create havoc in the country. Thanks to some scumbag traitor of the family, he got hold of the technique so that he could wield the sword. That year when my father handed the blade over to me, many of my family members, aunts, uncles and grandparents died because he was searching for it. It was on a January night when our family got raided and my parents were murdered in the process of helping me to escape with the blade."

"I'm so sorry…," he said as sadness swam in his eyes; he too suffered the same fate as Faith did.

"No, your Majesty. My parents die honorably and I have never felt that they left me. We believe that the spirit of our family members rests in this blade," she hurriedly answered not allowing a blush to creep onto her face.

"Then what happened?" asked Caspian.

"From that day onwards, I have been running across the country, constantly in hiding. While I ran, I devised a planned for the revenge for all the family members he had killed. The day before I came to Narnia, I avenged for my dead family members. When I came to this world, I was once again running away from his underlings who tried to take the blade in the name of revenge. When I reached the cliff, I jumped into the sea. I would rather die than to have the blade falling into the wrong hands. Next thing I knew, I'm already here."

Caspian sat and contemplated whether should he tell her about the prophecy but decided otherwise, "Well, thank you with your honesty, Faith. I shall return the blade back to you."

"Won't you look down at me after I told you all of this? I have murdered many people." asked Faith surprised by Caspian attitude despite her telling him she had murdered.

"Why would I? This is a duty as a filial child to her parents and family then there's nothing to be looked down at. In fact, your courage and strength is very much admirable," answered Caspian with all due honesty; and Faith could see it in his eyes.

Caspian took Faith into his room and returned her the blade, her family heirloom she has been protecting.

"Black Yuri…"

"I beg your pardon," said Caspian confused at the uttered words.

"This blade, her name is Black Yuri… as in Black Lily," said Faith smiling with genuine happiness so beautiful that Caspian had never saw on anyone. Suddenly, her eyes widened which in turn caused Caspian to go into a short temporary stage of surprise.

"Can you do me a favor?" asked Faith.

"Yes?"

"Can I have a change of pants?" Her questions sent Caspian into a row of laughter.

~ To be continued ~


	2. Chapter 2 - Camaraderie

**Disclaimer: All the rights of the character and story line from the Chronicles of Narnia belongs to C. . This is a work of fiction with an extra original character to stir up a little storm.**

Author's Note: Enjoy and don't forget to drop a comment! Thank you!

 **Chapter 2: Camaraderie**

One morning, Caspian stood right in front of Faith's room and knocked on her door. He paused and waited for her reply but there was no answer. He tried the second time and yet, there was still no answer. This morning, he suddenly thought of eating breakfast with Faith who has been here for nearly a week.

"Your Majesty," said a timid voice behind him. He turned to find Miranda standing behind her with some sheets in her hand. "Your Majesty, Lady Faith has already left her room," she informed.

"Where to?" asked Caspian curious about her early rise.

"I think she went to the garden, Your Majesty." Caspian nodded and saw the sheets in Miranda's hand. Sensing the question in her king's mind, Miranda answered, "Seemed to me that Lady Faith has been having nightmares and the sheets were soaked with her sweat." Caspian was silent at the knowledge and headed to the garden. When he reached the garden, he immediately spotted the black haired girl. Indeed, she was in a pair of brown breeches, navy blue shirt and black vest with her hair in a low ponytail. She was sitting under a tree reading a book Caspian presumed from the library.

He approached her, "Morning, a book for breakfast. That is not very healthy, Faith." She looked up and offered him a smile, "Morning, Your majesty," greeted Faith. Caspian internally frowned at the title and decided to correct her later. "I woke up a bit early this morning so I thought why not read a little before breakfast. It is quite rude to have breakfast ahead of your host."

Caspian took a seat beside her and looked at the book. "Fairytale?"

"Hey, don't judge. I happen to like them," said Faith not looking up from the book.

Caspian was silent for a while before speaking, "You had nightmare yesterday night?" Faith tensed a little with her eyes not leaving the page. Slowly, she closed the book and put it on her lap.

"Do you believe in fairytale, Your Majesty?" asked Faith staring at the cover of the book she was holding. Caspian did not know what she was going at but answered anyway, "Yes, Narnia is the only fairytale I know and it became true in front of my eyes not long ago."

She smiled solemnly. "When I was young, my parents used to read me a lot of fairytales. There are always beautiful princesses and handsome princes. Like any little girl, I wanted to be one of the princesses when I grow up," said Faith chuckling at the naivety.

"Whenever I told my parents this, they only laugh while their expression looked… weird. Slowly, I realized it was sadness that was reflected on their face. I didn't understand why until I turn 12. It was then I received my fate as one of the candidate to inherit Black Yuri. That day, I learnt that I will never be a princess. My life will be filled with fights and bloodshed in protecting this heirloom. However so, I see it as a privilege, and honor to receive this responsibility. When everything starting to fall apart, when I decided to avenge my family, I knew then fairytale is only for those whose life is not tainted with darkness."

Caspian looked at the girl in front of him; she is nothing like any of the 16 years old girl he knew. Not even Susan.

That night, Faith saw Caspian in the courtyard alone staring at the stars above his head with a pained expression from her balcony. That expression awoken her sudden urge to comfort and protect the kind man whom she got to know for the past week. She walked out of her room to go the courtyard. Around her waist was her rapier belt with her treasured possession, Black Lily by her side. Silently, she sat beside him and said nothing. Caspian merely nodded to acknowledge her presence.

Finally after what seemed to be hours of silent staring at the dark sky lit with millions of bright stars, Caspian asked, "Is the world you came from better than Narnia?"

"No, not really. It is much, much peaceful here. Why this question, Your Majesty?" Caspian not noticing the title answered, "Because I don't understand why would she want to leave here for the other world when this place could provide more?"

"Your Majesty, are you referring to Queen Susan?" asked Faith timidly not wanting to be insensitive towards the king.

"How did you know? Was it that obvious?" asked Caspian completely surprised. "Your Majesty, when you talk about Queen Susan, your eyes lit up and from the way you described her… I can see something deeper than just admiration. I apologize if I'm being insensitive."

"It's alright Faith and please drop the 'sire' and 'your majesty'. We're conversing as friends," said Caspian offering her a small smile. Faith blushed at it and was glad that there were not much light around.

"Do you know why, Faith?"

"I can't be sure… Caspian. But Queen Susan might have her own destiny to fulfill in the other world. In Narnia, she lived and grew here but in the other world, there is more waiting for her to explore. She outgrew Narnia, maybe now is the time for her to grow in Earth," answered Faith instinctively. Caspian listened and thought about it and sighed, "I just could not shake away this feeling of emptiness."

Caspian was quiet after that not wanting to say more. Faith who knew that what Caspian needed now is not advice or a solution. She patted his shoulder and just said, "Time will heal. You still have your comrades." They spent a some time sitting under the sky full of stars in comfortable silence that night.

If there is ever a time for her to return to her world, Faith is very sure that it is definitely taking its own sweet time to come. She has been here for quite some time and nothing has yet to happen. According to Caspian, every Son of Adam or Daughter of Eve that comes will learn valuable lessons and their existence in Narnia is for a purpose. She still doesn't see hers.

So, for the next 4 months Faith spent her getting acquainted with the constant faces of the castle, of course with her blade wherever she went. From the servants to the guards, from the advisors to the lords; some she became friends with, some she would exchange a few words once in awhile.

Reepicheep in particular has taken a liking towards her, especially during the weekly duels they had. Thanks to them, she always could find something helpful to do instead of sitting down and do nothing. If the kitchen needed an extra pair of hands, she would help with the preparation. If the guards need someone to give them advice on their skills, Faith would happily share her experiences. When Professor Cornelius needs help with his books and research, Faith would stay in the library the whole day until Caspian drags her out for dinner.

From there, she walked out of the boundaries of the castle and explored Narnia. However, Caspian would make sure she does not go out alone. It would be Professor Cornelius, Reepicheep, Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, Glenstrom or Miranda.

Faith and Caspian had also developed a friendship with mutual understanding and respect. They would usually eat dinner together and talked about various topics. Sometimes, Caspian would bring up about his concern about Narnia. One thing that Caspian find comforting in his newly found friend is her understanding and acceptance. She could easily understand how he feels and her words or silence would provide him comfort after a long day. Once in awhile, she would provide some opinion and ideas that Caspian found useful and effective.

That night during dinner Caspian suggested something that Faith never thought he would say, "Faith, your suggestion of a citizen volunteer group really made it through! I was in disguise today in the town and I did see a lot of improvement done by the citizen themselves. Trufflehunter mentioned that our people are more united after bonding through helping each other. Thank you."

"Really?! This is great! You're nearer to your goal, sire. And I merely made some suggestion. It was you, sire, that made it possible," said Faith bouncing with happiness in her seat.

"Faith, how many times do I need to remind you to call me Caspian when we are on the dining table? I understand why you insist on 'sire' in public but it is just you and me, friends, on this dining table now," said Caspian with the intention of teasing but was completely misunderstood but Faith.

"I'm so sorry, Caspian. It's just that…"

"I was just teasing, Faith." Faith's eyes widened and she pouted at him before looking away from his direction, pouting.

"Alright, alright, I will stop for now. But I do have a proposition for you, Faith," said Caspian with the sudden change of tone. Faith's expression turned serious which Caspian realized it happens during duels or when she is completely immersed into something.

"I want you join my board of advisors."

"What?" said Faith shocked by his suggestion.

"Be. My. Advisor," repeated Caspian word by word deliberately pronouncing it just to tease the girl who got the shock from the proposition.

"I heard you the first time. I'm just testing if I heard it correctly. You do know how crazy this sounds right? There is never a female in the board of advisor!"

"You have seen how the other world worked, you have experience and your advices do help. Of course, I would like to request for an extra favor to help me to organize meetings and my daily schedule. And be there to take notes of important things and all that," said Caspian nonchalantly.

"But the council and the rest…"

"I know your worries. I've discussed this with Professor Cornelius and a few of the councils. They agree to my suggestion. I don't know if you are aware, my people adore you, Faith," persuaded Caspian.

"And at the same time, there's equally many if not more people who really wants me out of the castle, perhaps Narnia altogether. Caspian, both you and I know that," said Faith with a smirk plastered on her face.

"You mean the ladies in the court?" asked Caspian sounding exhausted all of the sudden. Faith nodded sympathetically.

"Can't they understand that I do not intend to marry anytime soon?" asked Caspian rhetorically as he slumped into his chair.

"I believe they do Caspian. However, at the end of the day, you are the king and every women in Narnia wish to be your wife."

"You don't," retorted Caspian.

"Because I'm not from Narnia. Look Caspian you're young, handsome and capable…"

At this point of time, Caspian was blushing unknowingly. "… you ought to really put some thought into the future of Narnia's queen."

"Faith… Wait, how did we get into this conversation? We were talking about the position as the advisor. Don't you divert my attention. So, would you agree to my proposition?" asked Caspian earnestly and Faith has always been a softie for earnest people.

Hence, for the coming months, Faith helped Caspian by the sideline. She even took the liberty to do some volunteering work in helping the war and poverty victims to set up homes and to get onto their feet. Under the permission of Caspian, Faith gathered a group of young adults from the higher end of the society to help not only in monetary value but also hard labor and morale in providing support for the less fortunate. From the paper work to social meetings; from Caspian's working room to the battlefield, Faith stood by the king's side and supported him all the way. Soon, a strong bond between two friends was forged and getting stronger every day.

~ To be continue ~


	3. Chapter 3: Rebuilding Narnia

**Disclaimer: All the rights of the character and story line from the Chronicles of Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis. This is a work of fiction with an addition of an original character. Plot may be slightly different.**

Author's Note: I had this written and stored away from a long time. I did some minor editing. Please forgive me if there is any mistakes! Thank you for reading!

 **Chapter 3: Rebuilding Narnia**

The next one year that passed was eventful. While many peaceful treaty were offered to the alliances of the new kingdom of Narnia, there are some who were reluctant or even aggressively against it. Caspian and his council did a good job talking the giants to put their arms down for a truce. However, the Calormen was a hard battle. In their initial encounter, the first victory went to the Calormen due to a mistake in the strategy.

"Faith, did I fail my people?" asked Caspian looking out at the sight of the Great Desert during dusk.

Faith who had been standing behind him silently for the past hour answered gently, "No, you didn't."

"If I had not been brash in making the decision, perhaps the situation would have been better," said Caspian referring to the mistake he made that cost suffering to his people.

"It is undeniable that it was a mistake but it doesn't make you any lesser of a good king. You have the best interest of the Narnians in your heart when you made the decision," corrected Faith as she inches closer to her king.

"Don't you get it! It doesn't change the fact that my people suffer the consequences of the decision that I made, Faith! I am responsible!" said Caspian raising his voice as he spoke to her face to face. His vented out frustration took Faith by surprise but she is not a woman to be stepped on like that.

Sternly, she spoke, "Yes, you are responsible. However instead of sulking, blame yourself and degrade your self-worth, why don't you put the effort to think of a way to salvage the situation. You can make it bad; you also can turn it better. Be a man and fix this. Meanwhile, reflect on your mistake and find the source of it to avoid future repetition. That's all I got to say. Please excuse me, Your Majesty." Caspian was used to hear the title coming from Faith's lips but the coldness that just came shocked Caspian a little.

With that, Faith stormed away leaving Caspian alone to do the thinking. When she was out of hearing distance, Glenstorm greeted her, "That's one way to put some sense into his head but leaving him alone now, is it wise my dear child?"

"Glenstorm, me being beside him now would only cloud his mind and thoughts even more. Perhaps some time alone would do him good. I have faith in him," said Faith quietly.

The centaur chuckled a little which puzzled Faith. Glenstorm explained, "Your name suits you very well, my child. You have faith in everyone, seeing the best and accepting the worst. No wonder they call you the nurturer."

"My dear friend, you've given me too much credit. I merely did what I can in my power to help those who need it."

He smiled a little before turning away to head back to his troops, "My dear child, it is not only the less fortunate that you heal, but also a heart that was not whole."

Before Faith could ask for a clarification, the centaur was already out of sight. Faith looked at the door one last time before going to the kitchen to help with dinner.

 _ **(Reepicheep's POV)**_

The arrival of Faith did bring more life into the castle. Little by little, she also helped His Majesty to recover from the loss of his love after the departure of Queen Susan the Gentle. His Majesty, King Caspian, smiled more and became happier day by day. The changes were so obvious that I, Reepicheep who know nothing about romantic love could see that His Majesty is slowly letting go of his first love.

Not only that, this lady wormed into the hearts of not only the people in the castle but also citizens of Narnia. It is true that helps sent by Father of Narnia, Aslan, are miracle workers. She does not judge and she could see potentials in people that sometimes they themselves can't see. She treats everyone with respect and definitely has a lot of love to give by the way she treated the orphans in the home she frequently visits.

However though, her temper was not something to be messed up with. If I remembered correctly, one of the sons of a rich baron took advantage of his position and cheated some money that was meant for the poor. She investigated and when she found out the truth, she confronted that swindler. She was so furious that she stormed into his residence in a horse and spoke to him there and then. I was with her, keeping an eye to make sure she doesn't do anything brash.

Of course, being a lady, she did not make any physical attacks but the warning she gave to the swindler with the pressuring aura and devil-incarnated face that held onto a smile caused the money to mysteriously reappear the next morning. Needless to say, the swindler hid in his mansion for the next few weeks. Faith however, got a long lecture from King Caspian.

This time around, even knowing that coming with us to war with the Calormen would be dangerous, she stood by His Majesty and joined the army. Never would I think she is such determined despite objections from various parties. She argued her stand well and at last, for the better good, the council and board of advisor gave her the permission. She even won over His Majesty and His Majesty is well-known all over the castle for his protectiveness over Faith.

Last night, she managed to pull King Caspian out of the hole again. According to what I heard from our beloved centaur, Faith gave King Caspian an earful before leaving His Majesty alone. I guessed it did work because the next day, King Caspian came out with a solution to repair the damage done albeit looking like he had not slept the whole night. Shortly after, Faith was being summoned.

The next morning, we launched into another battle. Faith had the proud look on her face as she observed from the sideline as His Majesty gave his speech. As the horn was blown, all Narnians charged forwards yelling "FOR NARNIA!" I was absorbed with fighting my enemies and of course the joy of wielding my sword but was called out by a scream, "FAITH!" I knocked out my opponent and frantically searching for the voice, which obviously belonged to His Majesty.

When I found him, I saw him crouching down with Faith, an arrow through her abdomen in his arms. I darted over to them just in time to catch her last words before she was brought back to camp by Night-tingle, one of the centaurs, "Bring victory home, sire." Apparently it wasn't only us who knew what happened as every Narnian caught a glance of a very injured Faith.

"You hear her! Bring victory home!" yelled His Majesty. Everyone roared and fought with more passion and determination after seeing one of our well-respected army was brought down by the invisible arrow. Anger immediately came to His Majesty's face and he saw the source of the wicked arrow. I know then that His Majesty would kill for revenge but I stopped him before he could, "Let me do this sire." I did not wait for his reply but when I turned my head back, he was back into the fighting. I, on the other hand, made sure the owner of the arrow deserve his rightful punishment.

After that, I guess there was no need for more explanation. We did won the war and the Calormen raised their white flags as a sign of surrender. Once the peace treaty was signed, His Majesty rushed back to the camp in search for Faith. We followed closely behind in silence as our hearts filled with worry. There was a lot of blood and Faith's face was as pale as snow when she was taken away.

When we reached the camp housing the injured, Picolli the Faun came out to greet us, "Your Majesty!"

"Where is she?" asked His Majesty impatiently. Picolli need not to be told twice; he led us to the end of the tent as fast as he could. The sight was not something we would like to see. Faith's face was contorted in pain and a pail filled with bloodied water was beside her canvas bed; her face paler than before and sweat decorated her forehead.

"She is safe now, sire. She refused to take Queen Lucy's elixir as it is not yet life-threatening since Night-tingle brought her in as fast as possible. We administered some herbs to ease the pain but it would not help much," spoke Picolli as soft as possible afraid of waking Faith up.

However they heard a groan and found Faith's eyes fluttering open. His Majesty kneeled beside her and put his hands on her arm gently, "Faith, does it still hurt?" "A little," she answered with a smile forced out of pain. We all knew that she was lying but did not have the heart to wipe off her effort to ease our worry.

"I assume sire and you guys came back with the Calormen's butt kicked?" asked Faith good-humoredly through her weak voice. We broke into laughter and I answered, "Milady, indeed they got their royal bottom kicked."

"Blessed Azlan," she replied. Then she turned to sire who turned quiet as we spoke, "Sire, please…"

"I'm sorry, Faith for putting you in danger. You took the arrow for me…"

Faith cut of sire before he could finish, "I knew you would end up blaming yourself. Please don't. What happened is beyond our control. I did it as your subject and your friend for the sake of our comrades and the Narnians waiting for us to go home with the good news. You, sire is our beacon of light, our hope and future. I can't let anyone harm you."

"But it is because of me that you got shot," His Majesty said with a guilt-ridden expression.

"I can't lie to you and said that it is entirely not because of you because I know it would be futile but you have to know sire, I did what I have to and the one who is at fault here is that mother of all douche who decided to play dirty." I presented then the great news then, "Which I can assure you that I have taken care of him appropriately," I said winking at Faith. She laughed but winced at the end because of the sharp pain caused.

"I think we should cut down on the joke for a while," commented Faith. We laughed including sire but our visit was cut short by none other than the patient herself, "Alright then. Now that you guys have made sure that I'm alright and I know what I wanted to know, you should go and freshen up, take some rest and celebrate." We nodded and bid our farewell. I was the second last to leave and before I did, I saw His Majesty held Faith hand and said, "Thank you, Faith. Thank you."

 _ **(Faith's POV)**_

A week after the victorious battle, we're finally packed and ready to head back. The injured armies are recovered and the bodies of the perished comrade that we can scavenge were carried back. My wounds healed up quite well though it still hurts when I exert too much force. Caspian was getting a little overprotective; checking up on me at least once in an hour and refused to let me handle any of the work. The only reason I obliged was because I know that this is one of his way to compensate and it helps in lessen his guilt.

Only a few days back at Narnia, I was ambushed by Caspian when I am enjoying my rare leisure time in the library, "I am indeed pressing to rebuild Narnia as soon as I and I have a good reason why," said Caspian looking at me.

"Why?" I asked. The explanation he gave ne for the next 15 minutes took me as unexpected but I could see where he came from. I nodded as he spoke to give him assurance that I am listening to him.

"So, I am going to give myself 2 years to rebuild Narnia before I head out. Are you with me, Faith?" asked Caspian. I smiled and gave him a light punch on his arms, "What are friends for?"

Caspian broke out in a grin (which I gradually find it endearing) and said, "Blessing from Aslan for a friend, confidant and advisor anyone could ever ask for!"

I laughed it off as I realized that I might be blushing right now and asked him, "So what is your first step?" He gave me this mischievous look which promised some outrageous ideas and answered, "Cair Paravel."

My eyes widened at it and playfully I smacked his head, "How crazy can you be? Let's get to work and there goes my nights of slumber." Understanding my reply to that, he returned by gesture and took out a floor plan which happened to appear out of nowhere, "Already started."

"I swear that sometimes you already knew my answer but still ask just to see me giving into your ways," I said exasperatedly but smiling. He laid out the floor plan wide on the table nearby and we both started the planning. The following week, we rushed around and about Narnia to prepare a full plan to propose to the council. Indeed, sleepless night and even if we did sleep, it will be either in the library or Caspian's study. Well, Caspian had it harder since he has more duties to attend to. However, everything was well when the council approved and Cair Paravel is set to be rebuilt.

~To be continued~


	4. Chapter 4: The Dawn Treader Sets Dail

**Disclaimer: All the rights of the character and story line from the Chronicles of Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis. This is a work of fiction with an addition of an original character. Plot may be slightly different.**

Author's Note: I had this written and stored away from a long time. I did some minor editing. Please forgive me if there is any mistakes! Thank you for reading!

 **Chapter 4: The Dawn Treader Sets Sail**

 _ **(Caspian's POV)**_

Two years passed with the swift of wind. Narnia had finally regained peace and harmony. Although it was not the ideal, but my people have finally come together as one nation. It also means I can finally set out in search for the seven missing lords without the need to worry about the safety of Narnians. I proposed my wish to Reepicheep and the rest. They too agreed with my plans. Hence, this voyage shall include me, Reepicheep, my best friend and an experienced captain of the sea Lord Drinian, carefully selected crew members and of course, Faith.

In these two years, she grew from a brash and hot-headed girl to a composed, courageous and lovely young lady. Her features may not be fair and beautiful but the years definitely refined them well. Hey eyes from midst grey turned stormy silver. Perhaps the only thing that remained the same is the long black hair that is usually tied into a ponytail.

Faith has been an out most incredible friend, comrade and advisor. The prophecy from Glenstorm might be true after all. Throughout the three years she had been here, she has been doing nothing but reaching out to people, all people. Her optimistic, happy and lively disposition had reached out to many people. She helps other people but when it comes to people close to her, she would care for them, a lot. _What of every other being desires…_ Love and acceptance.

Of course, her temper is nothing to be messed with. All these years, we have our disagreement but usually we ended up convincing the other or just agree to disagree. However, we had a few big arguments that usually resulted in a few days of cold war but after each and every argument, big or small, we always end up knowing each other better.

And don't even get her crying. I remembered once Glenstorm told her a story, a really touchingly sad one that is, her tears poured out like rain water and well… it took me quite some time coaxing her to calm down. After that, her eyes looked so puffy and her face was as red as roses. It was so funny that we (including Reep and Professor Cornelius) had to laugh.

Well, she can be quite a heartbreaker too. There was this young lord who had taken a liking at her despite her looking nothing like a lady in the court. He tried to court her and chased after her only to be turned down, though gently, by Faith. According to her, "I shall say as what my heart feels as you deserve my honesty for your kindness. I have not found the man I am willing to give my heart to." I may understand why the young lord would have fallen for Faith although her appearance is an average; she's like an angel, really. And did I mention she has really beautiful silver eyes?

And there was once when I asked her to demonstrate her blade technique. She hesitated at first and I didn't want to push her. However, she agreed. She told me she has been training to maintain her skills but she refused to tell me where. She took us to the field and the wind was calm on that day. She unsheathed her blade and gracefully moved with stances nothing like the Narnian warriors. I was entranced by her agility and didn't notice the changes in the wind. When I saw an outline of a creature that has long scaly body, mane and horns on his head, I felt the wind direction has changed, according to the movement of the creature.

"That is a Japanese dragon made up of the element of nature which in this case is wind."

"This is certainly different than dragons in Narnia," I commented still looking at the dragon in the midair. He appeared to be transparent and the only thing that made him visible is the outline. When Faith sheathed his blade, the dragon disappeared. It was on that day I realized the reason behind the bloodbath for the blade.

Anyway, I woke up extra early this morning due to the uncontainable excitement. Deciding to drag Faith into sharing the same fate, I burst into her room and found a young lady sleeping silently on the bed. I crept up to her and yelled, "Faith! Morning!" She jumped up, grabbed her blade and pointed at me. When she finally realized that it was only just me, she slumped down and groaned, "Caspian… what are you doing at this ungodly hours of the morning?!" Her hair was all over the place and she looked really groggy.

"I can't sleep any longer! Wake up! Let's walk around the castle before we go for breakfast," I said sitting on the edge of her bed.

"You're going to pay for this! Give me a while to get ready," she said jumping out of the bed in her loose pants and white shirt. Come to think of it, she is always in breeches except when I force her to attend balls, official meetings and ceremonies with me. I still wonder why Faith would prefer breeches than dress.

 _ **(3rd Person's POV)**_

Edmund and Eustace were arguing in the background when Lucy realized that the painting was moving, "Edmund, the painting…" None of the boys heard her and only when water starting to pour out of the painting did they pay attention to it. It was too late though because there is nothing they can do to stop the rising water in the room.

Faith was standing at the front deck as Dawn Treader sailed on the ocean. Three years have passed since she arrived in Narnia and she realized that she had stopped thinking about returning to her world for a very long time. Narnia is like her home now. She loves the place, the people, Reep, Trufflehunter, Trumpkin and people in the castle. Of course, there's Caspian who she is really unwilling to leave, especially after what Miranda spoke to her right before the departure.

" _I hope you have fun at the sea, Faith," Miranda said feeling heavy-hearted._

" _Oh Miranda, I'll be back in no time, please don't give me that look," said Faith bringing Miranda into a hug._

" _How can I not? I have a feeling that its either you will not return or you'll return different," said the other girl with a tinge of humor._

" _Now why so?"_

" _Because it's either you're done with your destiny in Narnia or that you'll finally realize this feelings you harbored for the king," she answered._

" _What feelings? Please don't spout nonsense, Miranda."_

" _You're not exactly doing a good work in hiding it you know, especially when you look at him adoringly."_

Of course I'm not that stupid to not realize these feelings that started long time ago. It could have started from the moment he saved me, I can't be sure. What I was sure of is that when I realized that I love him, I was too deep in love to pull back. However so, I never made my feelings known neither am I planning to make it known. I am not fair, neither am I wise. All I have is loyalty and care as his court subject and friend. Plus, with my past and who I am, I will never win his heart. I have long cast aside any hope but I am indeed grateful that I don't have to yet feel the pain of seeing him with another woman. I can be anything but a princess much more a queen.

In the middle of spacing out, a voice called out to her, "Faith! Lunch!" yelled Tavrus from the bow.

"Coming!" I yelled back. I tucked all the thoughts and feelings deep into a box and locked it up. I took a deep breath and headed in.

~To be continue~


	5. Chapter 5: The Pensieve is Here!

**Disclaimer: All the rights of the character and story line from the Chronicles of Narnia belongs to C.S. Lewis. This is a work of fiction with an addition of an original character. Plot may be slightly different.**

 **Chapter 5: The Pensieve is Here!**

"Sir! There's someone down there!" yelled one of the men. Caspian and Faith rushed towards the front down and peered down. Not hesitating on saving three floating humans in the sea, Caspian and two more of his crew jumped into the water. Faith who still doesn't know how to swim, went into the cabin with Tavrus to bring some blanket for their unexpected guess.

 _ **(Faith's POV)**_

It's really sad that until today, I still have yet to learn how to swim. Well, at least I learned not to drown. Trust me, it is not easy. I got Miranda to go with me to the beach every day to learn how to float on seawater and let's just say Miranda had never got such a bad headache.

I rushed out of the deck just in time with the blanket. I walked over to Caspian and handed him one and one for the girl next to him.

"Thank you, Faith," he said. The girl smiled at me.

"That was thrilling," she said with an accent; an accent that sounded very much like the British.

"How in the world did you end up here?" asked Caspian excitedly.

"I have no idea," she replied. Wait, does that mean she's also from another world?

"Caspian!" called out a boy of what I assumed to be around 14.

"Edmund!" said Caspian leaving the girl's side to approach Edmund. I went to her and handed her a towel to dry her hair.

"Hello, I'm Faith," I said.

"Hello, I'm Lucy and thank you for the blanket," she said politely. It didn't occur to me at the moment of the familiarity of the name.

"Can I help you with your hair?" I asked and she nodded happily with a thank you coming along. They were not the only one as there was also another boy who was yelling. He flung Reep away but thank God Reep was fast or he would have smashed onto something hard.

"Reepicheep!" said Lucy.

"Why… Your Majesty," he said taking off his feather ring and bowed.

Stop! Your Majesty? I looked over Caspian shoulder at the two newcomers and it dawned to me that Lucy and Edmund is the name of the Queen and King of Old. After the whole commotion, of what I assumed, caused by Eustace who fainted after Tavrus spoke to him Caspian introduced both the royalty to us, "…. Edmund the Just and Lucy the Valliant, High King and Queen of Narnia. We bowed as a form of respect. I looked out at the horizon and silently thanked Aslan for the help he sent us.

"Here, Your Highness, this should be fitting. You can change in this room," I said handing Queen Lucy a change of clothes. When I was about to walk out, Queen Lucy stopped me by tugging my sleeves.

"You can call me Lucy you know. We're not exactly Kings and Queens anymore. Just merely a visitor from another world," said Queen Lucy. I understand why she is a lovable queen now. I smiled and nodded before going out. I went to Caspian's chamber and caught him just in time before he walked out, "Your Majesty!"

"Yes, Faith?" he answered slightly annoyed by the title. We agreed before boarding that I will address him by that during the voyage as I am going as his advisor, not friend.

"Could you please lead Queen Lucy to your working room? I will be in the kitchen preparing some hot drinks."

"Alright, thanks Faith," he replied patting me on my shoulder. At this moment, I don't know if he had grown taller or is it his beard, he was much of a man than he was when I first met him.

"It is my pleasure, Your Majesty," I replied bowing and took my leave.

"It would be much appreciable if you stop 'Your Majesty' me," he yelled over the corridor.

"Yes, sire!" I answered and I definitely heard him grumble after that.

 _ **(Lucy's POV)**_

Caspian brought us to his working room and gave us our belonging that he kept carefully in the chests. After that, Drinian and Caspian was starting to explain to us about the voyage when Faith brought in a few glasses of ginger beer.

"Am I interrupting?" she asked peeking through the door.

"No, you're just in time to join in the discussion," answered Caspian, clearly lighting up upon Faith's presence. I decided to test him a little and asked, "So Caspian, have you find yourself a queen during our absence?"

"… No, I have not found a girl that is as fair as your sister," he answered after a short hesitation that went unnoticed by others but certainly not me and definitely avoided looking at Faith. Then I caught a look on Faith face and her eyes were swarming with disappointment. This is what you get when you are in a room full of men; they never noticed the messages in a girl's look!

"I'll excuse myself, sire, everyone…" said Faith but was interrupted by Caspian, "Wait, we need you in explaining to Lucy and Edmund."

She paused and nodded before taking her place near the table with a map laid out. Caspian explained to us about the Seven Lords and their disappearance after they headed to Lone Island. He asked his best friend, Drinian; Faith, his advisor and close friend, Reep and a few more trusted Narnians to embark in this voyage. We wondered the reason for our calling especially when it involves Eustace but none of us had an answer since Caspian did not call for us.

Oh well, I trust Aslan to have his plans. After that, we headed out to the deck and I took this opportunity to speak with Faith.

"Where are you from, Faith?" I asked leaning at the front of the ship. She stood beside me, "I'm from the same world as you are, Queen Lucy. I've been here for three years already."

I was shocked by the revelation and it did show on my face. She chuckled quietly at my expression and gently patted my shoulder. I didn't expect it to be that long. It must have been a short while after we left. "That is a very long time," I commented.

"Quite. Three years is definitely enough time for a lot to happen," she said dreamily before realizing what she did and continued, "I mean, there's a lot of improvement done in Narnia. Sire led the kingdom and his people well," she said with an adoring smile.

Before I could say anything, Faith looked over the edge and beckoned me to come nearer. "Look Your Highness, mermaids," said Faith pointing at the figures that seemed to be made up of sea water. I smiled at them and they waved back. Suddenly, we heard the sound of swords clanking. We turned around to find Caspian and Edmund sparing happily.

"Sire is very happy that both you and King Edmund arrived in Narnia. I had never seen him so carefree before," she said staring at every movement Caspian made.

"Faith, how come you still address Caspian 'sire' or 'your majesty'? I can see that both of you share a really close bond. I understand why you insist on calling me and Edmund Queen and King, but why Caspian too?" asked Lucy with genuine curiosity.

"My dear Queen, indeed we are close friends but out of our time on the dining table where we speak as friends, I am at the end of the day His Majesty's subject, his advisor. I came on board as his advisor, his subject. It would only be wise to address him so as it is for the better for his leadership," she explained patiently. The way she looked at me when she explained it, it was filled with patience, nurturance and sense of longing. Our attention was pulled back to the boys when they ended their spar.

"Will you excuse me Your Highness, I have a few things to attend to. Would it be alright if I leave you here?" she asked politely.

"Oh, I'll be fine. I'm going to Edmund anyway. Enjoy your day, Faith," I said chirpily.

"Enjoy our day too, Your Highness," she said before taking her leave.

 _ **(Caspian's POV)**_

After the spar with Edmund, Drinian put the men back to their working post. My eyes drew to Faith who was walking down from the front deck. I met her halfway as she walked into the cabin. "Where to, Faith?" I asked. She was startled by my voice and turned around, "Oh, sire! Please don't scare me like that." I love her reaction when I do that. She would jump and her eyes widen to the size of a coin. It reminded me of a cat caught off-guard.

"I'm pretty sure my footsteps are loud enough to be audible. What were you dreaming about?" I asked jokingly. However, my humor was met by a dull answer, "Nothing, Your Majesty. Is there anything you need?"

"Faith, is something wrong?" Something is definitely occupying her mind. I don't know what it is and it bothers me. Most of the time, I would be able to tell, since we do see each other every day at least for dinner. She looked at me and there was a short silence before she answered, "Just wondering when we will finally land, nothing much really."

I chose not to pester her. In these years living with her, I learn to not press on when she doesn't want to speak about something. As long as we make our intention clear to her, she'll tell us when she's ready. Well, I learnt it the hard way. "If you say so, Faith. I'll be all ears when you want to speak about it." She merely nodded before heading deeper into the cabin. I stared at her back and felt a sudden urge to run my fingers through her long black hair.

Lately, I have not been able to take my eyes off her; it was as though it had become an obsession. I like to listen to her laughter, see her smile and just sit down and have dinner with her. I find it very soothing.

I went the opposite direction and headed back to the main deck. When I was up, I heard Edmund and Lucy's cousin, Eustace whining and threatening. Really, this boy really doesn't know when to keep quiet. I was approaching them when he said, "… I will have all of you arrested for kidnapping!" and he bumped into me.

"Kidnapping, is it?" I said with amusement, "That's funny. I thought I saved your life."

"You hold me against me will," he defended with his face contorted into a lump. Reep scoffed at his remark.

"Did I?"

"And I must say it is the most unhygienic quarters! It's like a… like a zoo down there" his whining continued. Reep whispered to Lucy, "He's quite a complainer, isn't he?"

"Trust me, he's just warming up," commented Edmund looking fed up with his cousin's antics. I am really not looking forward to more of his whines. Before anyone could say anything, one of the men from the crow's nest yelled, "Land ho!"

I rushed up to the quarter deck and looked over the horizon. "Did someone say land?" said a voice coming out of the cabin. I don't have to see who it was; the voice was good enough to recognize the person. It is gentle and soothing.

"Yes little lady, we saw land," replied Drinian teasing Faith. It's not that he dislike her, he just find her reaction to the name 'lady' amusing.

"Really Drinian, could you please take away the blasphemous nickname?" she said coming up. Both Drinian and I just laughed our disagreement.

~ To be continued ~


End file.
